


The Start of Something New

by xiavanna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, trigger warning: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiavanna/pseuds/xiavanna
Summary: When he woke, everything and nothing had changed.





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I haven't written anything in a long time, so it might suck. But, it might also be the start of something going forward? I don't know.

At first, he couldn’t feel it.

Truth be told, he couldn’t feel anything other than the slow, black bubbling in his stomach that represented the anxiety threatening to overwhelm him. He couldn’t breathe for the way it clung to the back of his throat, thick and sticky in a way that just made him panic even more. 

It was terrifying. 

But soon, he could feel it. 

The slow, gentle passes of fingers carding through his hair. The warmth of Peter’s body at his back. Chris’ stubble as it rubbed against his cheek, the man’s lips brushing his ear so he could do nothing but hear the wrecked, emotionally drained voice of his Hunter begging him to breathe, that they’d be okay. 

Slowly, he came back to himself. 

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Five Fingers._ Chris smelled like gun polish and scotch. Behind him, he could hear Peter’s low warning rumble. _Pack._

He licked his lips. They were dry. Flaky. 

It had been a long one then.

One shuddering breath. In. _Out._

An electronic wail caught his attention. 

Sirens, then. 

Turning his head, he saw nothing but pack. 

It didn’t make him feel better. 

Struggling then, he pushed himself out of the protective hold of his lovers and shoved past his friends.

It hurt, pushing werewolves that didn’t want to move.

He didn’t care.

He stopped short when he saw it. 

The Nemeton. Blood. _Blood._ Countless bodies that were familiar and not, torn to shreds.

Fear clawed at his throat and he wanted to scream.

He didn’t.

Instead, he took the growing spark of anger inside him and _erupted._

Magic latched onto him like tar and burst forth from him in the same second. 

When he woke, everything and nothing had changed.

Peter and Chris were still _Peter and Chris._

But they were something new too. 

They all were.


End file.
